The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often require human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand an increase in the efficiency of these technologies. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is desirable to anyone who uses and relies on computers.
Computer systems may be vulnerable to infection and/or attack by malicious entities. For example, computer systems may be vulnerable to infection and/or attack by malware, viruses, trojans, adware, hackers, etc. In some cases, a computer system that has been infected or attacked by a malicious entity may be unusable and/or impaired. For example, malicious entities may delete files, block access to resources, seek personal information, and generally wreak havoc on a computer system. Often computer systems will include protective measures to protect the computer system against malicious entities. However, malicious entities work to get around and/or patiently wait for opportunities to get around the protective measures. For example, malicious entities may wait for a moment of vulnerability before attempting an infection or attack.